


Una vida normal

by DestielHispano, KiriAsakura



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Top!Castiel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHispano/pseuds/DestielHispano, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriAsakura/pseuds/KiriAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"¿Vivir una vida normal cómo si nada entre nosotros hubiera pasado?" Dean indignado y celoso no puede dejar de reclamar a Castiel. Castiel debe demostrarle que Dean está equivocado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una vida normal

**Author's Note:**

> Fic que participa en el Destielfest Hispano :3 un one-shot random basado en los hechos ocurridos alrededor de la primera mitad de la temporada 9  
> Dedicado especialmente a mi Cas :3

_— ¿Vivir una vida normal? ¿Qué ya no cuento contigo? ¿Qué has fallado como un ángel? Esas no eran las exactas palabras que yo esperaba escuchar de ti. Sé perfectamente que te pedí que te alejaras de nosotros, que debíamos trabajar separados durante un tiempo y sé que me merecía esa especie de desprecio de tu parte, porque has de saber que para mí se ha sentido como un desprecio, pero nunca fue lo que yo realmente quise. La única verdad es que nunca desee separarme de ti, ni un momento y mucho menos después de que pasó aquello entre nosotros. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿O es que los recuerdos de lo ocurrido también se marcharon junto con tu gracia? —_ Dean se encontraba reclamando a Castiel a mitad de la habitación que había alquilado con Sam recién hacía un par de días. Sus celos habían provocado que citara a Castiel ahí.

Castiel, quien comenzaba a salir con chicas mortales.

—¡Era necesario, Cas! Separarnos era necesario para que la vida de mi hermano se salvara. Si seguíamos juntos mi hermano podía morir en cualquiera momento, aunque en realidad su cuerpo ya estaba totalmente muerto por dentro. Pero entonces llego y te encuentro feliz de la vida aceptando tu destino, tratando de acoplarte a la vida mortal de la forma pacífica en que pensaste que era la mejor manera de hacerlo, como un simple mortal que más que común y corriente se deja caer por la absurda monotonía de resignarse a trabajar detrás de un mostrador y una caja registradora para recibir a los clientes con la mejor de sus sonrisas, tus primeras sonrisas como hombre mortal. Quizá tú crees que todo esto es nuevo para ti, quizá el hecho de saber que ya no eres un ser sobrenatural sobre la tierra despierta mucho más tu curiosidad por conocer y disfrutar más de lo que ofrece este mundo, pero Cas ¿Eso incluye también el amor carnal? ¿Ya olvidaste las cosas que me dijiste aquella vez?

Creí que todo podía ser diferente a partir de entonces, demonios que en serio tuve la firme de idea de que todo el rumbo de mi vida podía cambiar desde aquella promesa que hicimos. Sé que puede sonar cursi y estúpido pero tus palabras realmente fueron importantes para mí al punto de que no dejaron de resonar en mis pensamientos durante todo este tiempo.

Sí, es cierto que seguí acostándome con mujeres pero Cass ¿sabes que eso siempre ha sido un necio impulso vacío? Siempre con alguien diferente, personas con quienes no he profundizado una relación o siquiera una empatía como lo he hecho contigo. Siempre fueron relaciones efímeras y vacías, consumadas en hoteles de paso. Lo nuestro en cambio siempre fue cercano, siendo o no lo que tú y yo sabemos, siendo amigos o lo que sea cómo quieras llamarlo la realidad es que desde el principio siempre te necesité. Siempre te he necesitado Cass, desde el momento en que nos conocimos en el infierno cuando me ayudaste a salir aunque al volver a la Tierra yo lo haya olvidado durante un tiempo pero ahora lo recuerdo todo y sé que tú nunca lo olvidaste.

Toda esta mierda que ha estado sucediéndonos desde que se desataron en la tierra todos estos malditos demonios causando caos por toda la tierra y luego la caída de esos ángeles entre los cuales hay muchos bastardos. Pero uno de esos ángeles era el único a quien yo pude recurrir para salvar la vida de mi hermano, creo que ahora lo sabes ¿no? el bastardo que se hizo pasar por Ezequiel.

Pero dejemos de discutir un poco acerca de ese tema por un momento, volvamos a los que nos atañe aquí y ahora Cass. ¿De verdad piensas hacer una vida normal, así como tú la llamas? ¿Lo que piensas hacer a partir de ahora es solo pretender que nada ha pasado? ¿Hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido? Tal vez incluso quieras pretender que nunca fuiste un ángel.

El Castiel que yo siempre conocí aunque reservado era decidido. No me hagas cambiar esa idea que tengo de ti por favor.

¿Y bien? ¿Hablarás ahora? ¿Me dirás que es lo que realmente tienes pensado hacer? —

—Dean, ¿para qué te interesas en saber qué es lo que voy a hacer? ¿No me dijiste tú mismo que yo era un imán de ángeles caídos? ¿Tú me dijiste que yo no podía trabajar en esto a lado de ustedes? ¿Crees que eso no es difícil para mí? Y lo peor de todo fue la forma en que me lo pediste. En ese momento experimenté por primera vez ese sentimiento que los humanos llaman decepción. Conocía el significado de esa palabra desde siempre, desde que el ser humano como nueva creación de Dios recién comenzaba a aventurarse a conocer el mundo, desde que comenzaban a hacer uso de sus herramientas primitivas. Pero nunca lo experimenté de esta forma, provocando esta extraña opresión dentro de mi pecho.

—y eso era suficiente para que decidieras… ¿tener una vida común? Bueno creo que después de todo tienes razón, no puedo culparte de querer experimentar por ti mismo todas estas nuevas sensaciones que son extrañas para ti. Todas, incluso…el sexo. Porque me imagino que ya lo has hecho ¿no? aquella mujer con la que tuviste aquella cita. ¿Fue bueno, Cass? ¿Supiste por primera vez lo que se siente cuando dos cuerpos desnudos se fusionan en deseo?

—Dean, sabes muy bien que no sería la primera vez, lo sabes muy bien. Aquello que ocurrió en el hotel….

—sí, lo sé y también en el bunker, y en los hoteles de paso en donde Sam y yo solemos hospedarnos continuamente. Pero en esos momentos tú eras un Ángel. No podías sentir lo mismo que siente un ser humano.

—pero eso no evitó que yo tuviera múltiples sensaciones placenteras. Lo pude sentir en cada uno de esos momentos. Lo sabes bien Dean.

—pero ahora como ser humano pretendes que tu vida cambie hacia otro rumbo, eso incluye tener sexo. Me pregunto qué sentiste en tu primera experiencia.

—Dean, te equivocas, aún no he tenido mi primera experiencia siendo humano.

— ¿de qué hablas? Yo creí que tú…

—no Dean, y sabes perfectamente que no podría tener nada así con ningún otro humano…que no seas tú.

Castiel se acercó a Dean que permaneció dubitativo en medio de la habitación, atónito ante la confesión que Castiel acababa de pronunciar. Castiel no dejó de mirarlo con determinación proyectada en su azulina mirada que pese a haber perdido su gracia como ángel seguía siendo una mirada totalmente atrayente para Dean.

Permaneció un silencio en la habitación, ninguno de los dos pronunció más palabra hasta que Castiel estuvo en la suficiente cercanía para invadir el espacio personal de Dean, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho. Esa cercanía próxima a un beso, esa cercanía que a Dean siempre le paralizaba. Castiel con gracia o sin ella nunca dejaba de causar ese efecto en él.

Apenas Dean pronunció el nombre de Castiel con voz trémula, Castiel aproximó sus labios a los suyos lentamente. Dean cerró los ojos esperando por el beso que no dudó en corresponder. Sus labios se unían suavemente, habían estado deseando hacerlo desde hacía tanto tiempo que incluso habían perdido la noción de los días que habían pasado. Hacía tanto tiempo que no habían vuelto a besarse. Cuando la boca de Castiel pidió a la boca de Dean permitirle adentrar su lengua, Dean decidió dejar de lado la vacilación. El ojiverde se abrazó fuertemente de Castiel mientras al fin dejaba que el beso se profundizara y se volviera más apasionado. La suavidad de los labios de Castiel besando apretadamente los suyos fue lo que terminó de hacerle tomar la decisión. Esta sería una noche de entrega, igual que aquellas que habían tenido juntos hacía un tiempo antes de que comenzara la guerra de los ángeles caídos, antes de que Castiel dejara de ser uno de ellos.

Pero esta sería la primera experiencia sexual de Castiel como un ser humano, esta sería su noche. Las manos de ambos no dejaron de acariciarse mutuamente mientras sus labios no querían separarse. Poco a poco se dejaron caer juntos sobre la cama y se despojaron de sus ropas que rodaron por el suelo.

Dean no podía dudar de Castiel, aunque se sintiera un poco enfadado debido a los celos que había sentido cuando Castiel había decidido tener citas con mujeres mortales, los mismos celos empecinados que le habían llevado a reclamarle ¿qué podía tener cualquier mujer mortal que no tuviera él? Dean se había sentido terriblemente inmaduro por no poder eludirlos. Pero Castiel era el ser que realmente le hacía sentir completo. Y ahora estaban los dos de nuevo sobre un cálido lecho a punto de hacer el amor.

Cuando quedaron completamente desnudos, vulnerables el uno al otro sus caricias se fundieron con más frenesí alrededor de sus cuerpos y su temperatura corporal podía sentirse arder, estaban grandemente extasiados por unirse en un solo. Dean no podía dejar de acariciar y estrujar la espalda de Castiel mientras que el ahora ex ángel no dejaba de acariciar el torso desnudo de Dean, él único ser humano que anteriormente le había hecho caer en el pecado del deseo carnal. Pero Castiel nunca consideró por qué los hombres de la Tierra podían llamarle pecado a un acto de amor sublime como lo que él sentía por Dean. Castiel siempre estuvo seguro de lo mucho que necesitaba su cercanía, su presencia junto a él y sobretodo necesitaba sentir su cuerpo moviéndose junto al suyo en éxtasis total.

Esta era la primera vez que Castiel experimentaba esto como un ser humano y sin duda se sentía demasiado bien. Entre estímulos mutuos, incrementados con el pasar de los minutos y las caricias sin inhibición, Castiel experimentó por primera cómo su miembro se levantaba en una potente erección que sin poder evitar se friccionaba contra el cuerpo de Dean.

—Ahh Cas…—Dean no podía resistirse a gemir, él también ya se encontraba endurecido, completamente deseoso de ser tomado por el humano Castiel. Esta vez él estaba decidido a la entrega total.

Tenía que haber suficiente estimulación para culminar el acto. Dean no evitó dar un respingo cuando sintió los dedos de Castiel invadir su entrada, sentirlo girar mientras se adentraban para liberar algo de su estrechez.

—Dean, ser un humano en esta situación contigo es lo más maravilloso que me ha podido pasar— expresó Castiel con voz entrecortada, cuando comenzó a adentrarse poco a poco dentro de él. Dean recostado sobre la cama, sus piernas lo suficientemente abiertas para permitirle adentrarse hasta el fondo, sentirlo por completo.

—Oh Cass— gritó Dean de placer cuando Castiel alcanzó su próstata en su interior. Entonces Castiel comenzó con las embestidas, movimientos en oscilación que incrementaron su potencia paulatinamente.

—ohh Dean…esto es tan maravilloso. Mucho más maravilloso de lo que sentí las otras noches— Castiel sentía enloquecer de placer de sentirse dentro de su cálida entrada. Sus manos continuaron fundiéndose sobre la piel de Dean, perlada por el sudor que provocaba el sexo vigoroso que estaban teniendo. Entonces Dean rodeó el cuerpo de Castiel con sus piernas para mantenerlo bien dentro de él. Las estocadas se volvieron más fuertes, ninguno de los dos deseaba que ese encuentro de sus cuerpos terminara. La noche continuó intensa hasta que la semilla de ambos se liberó en un delicioso orgasmo.

El cansancio físico había hecho mella en él, algo también nuevo para su nuevo cuerpo humano. Pero también agradeció poder disfrutar dormir a la par de Dean, su Dean que cayó dormido a su lado abrazado de su pecho. Castiel pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Dean y antes de caer dormido le besó la frente con suavidad.

Esa había sido la primera experiencia sexual real para Castiel sin su gracia. No podría cambiarlo por nada. Había sido lo más maravilloso. Habría que esperar que les depararía a partir de entonces, pero estar con Dean era lo único que deseaba.

**Author's Note:**

> espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco :v y debo decir que 2000 palabras es demasiado poco para mí, sinceramente nunca he podido expresarme con tan pocas palabras xD pero bueno espero que haya quedado bien :'v


End file.
